


【政李】乏

by ssss67qs



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssss67qs/pseuds/ssss67qs





	【政李】乏

行宫里很久没有低头行走的侍女与宦官了，取代他们的是摄像头，钢铁的守卫，和监控荧幕的冷光。但机械也无法占据所有房间，大部分屋子空空荡荡，被迫守候旧时的规矩，徒劳张着嘴，怀念千年前有人鱼贯进出的日子。  
今天则不同。屋内的编钟和宫灯都耸立起耳朵，听有人光着脚，从长廊的那头，啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒，跑跑停停，一直跑到长廊的这头，双手用力拍在尘封已久的大殿门口，推不开，就叫某个人的名字。  
然后被叫的某个人替他推开殿门。  
长长的影子跑进来，光着脚，每多踏一步，足底就多粘一层灰尘，手和脸也是脏的，大约之前已经闯进不少屋子，惹了不少麻烦——可这里是他的领地，他是主人，在这里说什么做什么都是对的，没有人会说他逾矩。  
他环视四周，每一样物品他都新奇:在13岁之前，他不曾想见会有比赵国更华美的宫廷。然而再华美的摆件也都是死物，都落了土，无法告诉别人它们目睹或偷听过的故事。  
终于他有些犯困了:小孩子的身体总是精力充足又容易疲惫。于是他坐在冰冷的地板上，渐渐躺下去，努力蜷缩起来，像回归母体的婴儿，在灰尘中间趴伏，周围环绕着小小的涟漪。这时他又是那个出生在敌国的皇孙，终日怀抱自己，终日惶惶难安。  
这位回归幼年的帝王并没有躺多久，正好是常人从小憩转为深眠的时间，有人从外面走进来。他踏过灰尘，灰尘也不为之浮动；他走到自己的主人近前，撩起长袍，单膝跪下，将皇帝抱起来，抱在怀里，任由灰尘蹭在自己身上。  
年幼的始皇睡得昏沉，不打算睁开眼睛，只闻闻对方身上的气味，就很安心地张开手臂，环抱他的脖颈。  
“同臣，朕乏了。”  
那个为他打开门、又抱起他的人嗯了一声，倒退着出了殿门，不让他再看到殿内的事物。


End file.
